Danny Rand
Daniel "Danny" Rand is the secret identity of Iron Fist. Physical Appearance Danny is a 17 year old who has a muscular build for his age from his martial art trainings. Danny always wears tan pants or tan shorts, and always has a jacket around his waist, a navy blue or a brown jacket. He has blonde hair with bangs and wears a metal grey necklace with black string. His shirt is mostly navy blue or green. He mostly wears brown sandles. In season 2 he wears a red shirt and light grey sweat pants with brown slippers. As his super hero alter-ego, he wears a yellow sash, as his mask to hide his true identity, it's eyes are white in color with a small black outline, a bit similar to Spider-Man. He wears a green spandex suit with a yellow belt around his waist. He has a black drawing on his chest that resembles a dragon. Personality Danny is always focused yet relaxed - more Zen-focused than chill surfer dude. But when Danny turns into Iron Fist, he becomes very rigid with perfect posture. A very Yin/Yang character. Danny is THE DANNY RAND - the 17-year-old head of the giant Rand Corporation. His wealth rivals are the Osborns - but you'd never know it from his laid-back attitude. However, as Iron Fist, he takes his powers very seriously. When all's fine he'll advise. He loves to meditate to practice his zen. He also likes lisening to tunes, as music calms the savage teens. History Early Life After years of study in K'un Lun, Danny claimed the Iron Fist from the Shou'Lou dragon and became a superhero, before turning to S.H.I.E.L.D. for aid, and lived on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. Spider-Man's team Iron Fist watched the live footage of Spider-Man training and saw some potential in him. He then betted with White Tiger that Spider-Man would join the team. Later Spider-Man got unto trouble with his Spider-Cycle and his new teammates helped him and Danny introduced hemself to Spider-Man as Iron Fist. After Spider-Man got ambushed by the Frightful Four (sans Trapster) he rescued him along with the other three. After Spider-man advises him, he augments his chi on his right fist and takes care of the Klaw. After the fight, Danny enrolled in Midtown High School along with the other three. After several battles with villains such as Venom and Nightmare, Iron Fist was at a warehouse battling the Frightful Four when Spider-Man was captured by Octobots. They followed a tiny Octobot to Doctor Octopus' lab, where Norman Osborn mutated into the Green Goblin. Three days later, they tried to protect Harry Osborn from Goblin which resulted in the helicarrier sinking. Danny soon moved in with Peter Parker and now shares his room with Peter. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Chi Augmentation': After plunging his fists into the molten heart of Shou-Lao, Rand received the power of the Iron Fist, allowing him to focus his chi to enhance his natural abilities to extraordinary levels. *'Peak Human Strength': Iron Fist's physical strength is higher than that of and ordinary teenage male due to the intense training of K'un-Lun's martial arts. *'Peak Human Agility': Iron fist has proven to be at the peak of agility and his movement and bodily coordination. *'Peak Durability': Iron Fist was able to survive any blows without any visible injury. *'Iron Fist Punch': By focusing his chi and drawing it to his hand, he can make his fist superhumanly powerful. Iron Fist can shatter bricks, wood, and can rip through steel and he can punch through his opponents with no physical injury to himself or his hand. *'Peak Human Reflexes': Iron Fist's reactions are more alert than any normal human being. His reflexes are so efficient he can dodge Venom's incoming attacks with precision and accuracy. Abilities *'Master Martial Artist': Danny is one of the greatest marial artist who has ever walked the earth. Danny is a master of K'un-Lun's martial arts. *'Skilled Acrobat': Danny has proven himself to be a skilled acrobat and is able to perform aerial maneuvers with ease. Equipment *'Magic Sword' (briefly) Category:Characters Category:Midtown High Students Category:Secret Identity